


We Came in a Minivan

by A26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Car Sex, Doggy Style, FTM Hange, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Riding, Shameless Smut, Slutty Bottom Mike, Spanking, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Turkish Oil Wrestling, Unprotected Sex (They're clean!), sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets dragged on a holiday with his best friend Hange and they end up observing a wrestling event. Said wrestling event includes rolling around in the grass wearing leather pants, slicked up with olive oil. Naturally, Hange convinces Levi to take part, where he ends up squaring off against someone almost twice his height…</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Came in a Minivan

**Author's Note:**

> So Nyranin worked with me to create some epic fan art to accompany it. Please send her lots of love and reblobs and awesomeness. 
> 
> And a thanks to Sciencefictioness for giving everything a proof-read before posting! You're both awesome. 
> 
> 1 - [Character Profiles](http://nyranin.tumblr.com/post/149647546678/ayyy-snk-minibang-time-i-made-art-for-the-lovely)  
> 2 - [Opening Scene](http://nyranin.tumblr.com/post/149647691908/aaand-heres-the-opening-scene-at-the-poolbar-of)  
> 3 - [Booty Slap](http://nyranin.tumblr.com/post/149647812463/and-heres-one-of-my-favorite-scenes-the-infamous)  
> 4 - [Sloppy BJ's](http://pricksndicks.tumblr.com/post/149647962105/sloppy-blowjob-from-slutty-mike%0A)

"Remind me why I agreed to this?" 

Levi was about as burnt as Armin's cheeks whenever he got too close to his secret office fancy Bertolt. Which was pretty red. Levi couldn't really regret agreeing to a tour of the Mediterranean with his best friend Hange, as annoying as he was, so it wasn't all bad. 

Just a shame he couldn't tan. 

Just burn to a crisp. His 'delicate' skin wasn't made out for this 'Mediterranean sunshine bullshit', in his own words.

"Because you're a masochist," Hange said, sitting in the baking Greek sun by the pool while Levi was protected by the parasol's shade. It was still hot, even in the shade, which just made Levi miserable. They'd been in the country for a good few weeks now, planning on rounding off their trip with a visit to the northeast, which landed them here, checking out the new hotel by the beach. 

It was a nice place, although certainly no five star establishment. It was clean enough for Levi's pedantic standards, so Hange considered it a win.

"Eh, suppose so," Levi said, looking up from his map before getting up. "Want anything from the bar?" 

"A virgin pina colada would be great," Hange said, slathering himself up with tanning oil. The bastard tanned so well, Levi was almost jealous. He had the self discipline to drag himself to the gym every day, work on his body, but as far as colour went, he was forever destined to be a pasty white man. 

He made his way over to the little bar beside the pool and was greeted by the bartender. One look at him and he was squinting from both the small ass print of his name badge as well as the glaring sunshine. 'Eren' it read. The kid didn't look old enough to be drinking the things he was mixing. 

"Hello Sir," he said with his sun-kissed dark skin, brown hair and green eyes. Add a few years on him and Levi might find him attractive. Even if he was a good looking kid, Levi still liked to think he had standards. This one was a bit young. 

"Yeah, two virgin pina coladas." The brunet got to work. 

"Enjoying the sunshine huh?" He said. Levi just sort of grunted and shrugged. He'd been enjoying it more than he let on, despite his complaints about burning to a crisp. He would wait until he got back home before actually feeling the burn. He could be miserable then. 

"I guess," Levi said as he waited, finding some shade under the awning outside the bar as he stood between a couple of stools. 

"Holidaying?" The kid asked. Levi nodded when he looked back up. 

"Travelling, I guess," Levi explained. The kid had a strange accent - he was used to the Greek accent by now and while the brunet's was close, it was a little bit off. "You Greek?" 

"No Sir, Turkish," he said as he finished the first drink, smiling up at Levi. "Eren - how about you?"

"Levi. That over there is Hange-" Levi pointed to his friend, Eren nodded with a smile. “We’re British.” 

"So you have seen all of Greece?" Eren asked. 

"Most of it, yeah, we've got another week planned but I think we've pretty much run out of country to visit and I'm kinda sick of olives." 

Eren let out a little chuckle. "How can you get sick of olives?” Levi was pleased to have found someone with fairly decent English. He supposed it came with working for a hotel full of foreigners. "In my country, we love olives. We eat them, cook with them, fight with them," he explained, finishing off the second drink and setting them both on the counter. Levi's interest had been piqued though. 

"You fight with olives?" He asked. 

"Oh, no no! We wrestle- with uh, olive oil," he explained with a smile, taking Levi's money and putting the drinks through the register as they chatted. 

"Oil wrestling," Levi deadpanned. 

"Yep! We have a tournament every year, it's not far from here you know, maybe an hour by car. You should visit before you go- it's this weekend," Eren said with another one of those lovely youthful smiles. 

As Levi was about to pretend to think about it and politely decline, Hange appeared behind him and almost gave the man a heart attack. 

"Oil wrestling?! Oh my- Levi- we _have_ to go." 

"But-" 

"Levi!" 

The way Hange's eyes lit up at the idea of visiting yet another place, joined with the huge smile on Eren's face, made it hard for Levi to resist. He'd entertained most of Hange's other whims whilst out in Europe, why say no now, at the very end? 

"Fine." 

"Yes!" Hange cheered, taking drink in hand and tapping it against Levi's - "To oil wrestling!" Hange hooted as he returned to his own sun lounger, leaving Levi sighing softly as he picked his drink up and took the change from Eren. 

"My Dad is taking me this weekend, you should come with us in the car." Eren said. Levi hummed slightly.

“I'll let you know, yeah?" Levi said, to which Eren simply smiled. Levi nodded curtly and returned to his sun lounger beside Hange's. 

"This is exciting!" Hange said, clearly googling the sport on his phone. "It's the oldest annual sporting event in the world!" 

"Wow..." Levi tried to sound enthralled, but truth was he couldn't bring himself to be excited - he'd never taken an interest in playing or watching sports. 

"No seriously Levi, this looks like your kinda cup of tea, look!" Hange swung the phone around to reveal a plethora of images of burly tanned men slicked with oil- literally wrestling each other on the ground. He rolled his eyes to mask his interest but Hange had evidently already spotted that subtle glint in his eye. 

"Well at least it'll be something to kill the final weekend. Eren said we can ride with him," Levi said as he settled back into his seat, setting his drink to the side. 

"Is he old enough to drive?" Hange snickered, looking over their sunglasses toward the bar. 

"Think his dad is driving." 

"Why not! Like you always say, live dangerously right?" 

"When have I _ever_ said that?" Levi asked, clearly rhetorically, rolling his eyes and returning to his book. 

\---

The weekend came and the pair found themselves in an old Ford Escort in a horrible browny sort of colour. "Turd" coloured, Levi dubbed it under his breath to Hange in the back seat. Turns out Eren's father and he were both going to be taking part in the wrestling tournament, and Grisha, the dad, seemed like a fairly normal doting father - clearly proud of his son. He was a tall, dark man with leathery skin, suggesting he spent a lot of time in the sun. 

"We attend every year," Grisha explained. Eren would often take over his father's conversations because he clearly didn't speak very good English. He told the pair of travellers about his country, about Greece, his family. Hange and Levi in turn talked about their families, their trip and where they had visited- or at least Hange did on Levi’s behalf while he stared out the window at the lack of scenery. The drive went by fairly quickly thanks to the kid's talkativeness, something Levi was grateful for, given the scenery was all grassy fields and arid nothingness. 

They arrived a little over an hour after leaving, and parked in a large field alongside a good other hundred cars. "The tournament starts tomorrow," Eren explained. "There will be fighters from all over Turkey. Thousands!" 

"Jeez," Hange said, looking around, eyes eventually falling on the objects that had caught Levi's attention. There were a few groups of shirtless men off in the distance, clearly fighting each other. There was also a whole bunch grouped around one another slathering each other up with lots of olive oil. Hange leant in to Levi's side and grinned wickedly. "It's not just me - it's a bit gay looking, right?" 

Levi was transfixed and amused all at the same time. Shirtless tanned men rolling around in the grass slathered up in oil. He nodded dumbly, completely distracted and blatantly staring. 

The whole field was not just grown men, there were whole families and all generations of boys and men. From young children to the elderly. 

"Do the kids take part?" Hange asked of Eren, who nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Any age can compete,” Eren said, gesturing to the smaller groups of men and boys training. Hange and Levi followed where Eren pointed as he described the competition. “They pair you up by size-” he pointed to a bunch of kids wrestling kids, teens with teens and the adults were sparring with others of similar sizes and builds. “It makes it more equal. But in the contest whoever wins in their categories goes up against each other no matter their size.” 

Hange elbowed Levi and laughed, “looks like you’ll be teamed up with the kids.” Levi just snorted and elbowed back harder. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Levi scolded Hange, who merely grinned in amusement.

“You all start in different categories for the tournament like a regular wrestling event, we pair up on size and skill,” Eren explained, Levi nodding along as he observed the figures off in the distance practicing. He had no idea how a ‘regular wrestling event’ worked, but he didn't really care. The sight was too amusing. 

The fielded area was a large, open expanse of grass with a few arid mountains decorating the skyline. They had large spectator bleachers set up around a few set circles where men would be competing, as well as a sizable parking space full of cars, vans and mini-buses. There was a section of trailer food stalls and a few rows for toilets, as well as a large space opposite the parking lot for campers- people who would come to stay for the whole weekend and remain on-site in tents. 

“We don't camp since we live so close,” Eren explained with another smile, pointing out the tents people were setting up - some already done, quite possibly the staff or other early birds. 

“Do you get any other foreigners coming?” Hange asked. Eren nodded. 

“All the time!” 

“Let's get dressed,” Grisha interrupted them, handing Eren a pair of shiny looking black leather shorts as well as carrying his own pair. “They have spares,” Grisha explained when Hange’s eyes followed the pants closely. 

Levi and Hange followed the two over toward one of the smaller groups of men, all dark haired and tanned and pretty hairy looking for the most part. Levi furrowed his brows and elbowed Hange gently, muttering “it's like spot the white man.” He was used to being the palest creature at any event, even back home in England. He wasn't exactly wrong- it was a Turkish annual event, after all. It was natural that mostly Turks attended. Levi wasn't complaining though- a good few of them had quite the display of dark skinned muscle. The oil didn't help Levi’s semi, perfectly outlining every groove and curve between those well toned abdominals and pecs. 

Levi had decided he quite liked the Mediterranean men. Not all of them, but a fair few were to his tastes. Not a gay one in sight, though. Levi’s gay-dar was usually on point, and nothing stank like queer as of yet. At least none his age. Add another ten years to Eren perhaps and he might be inclined. 

Reminding himself that he wasn't here to get laid, Levi started paying attention to the conversation again, since they were almost in position, having reached a couple of vans and cars parked in a empty spot on the outskirts of the competition grounds. Seemed they used the empty space as practice. 

There wasn't anywhere private to change, but no one seemed shy where it came to walking around the back of a van and stripping off together to change into their leather shorts that cropped to just below the knee. 

Grisha and Eren were greeted warmly by a few of the fighters standing around the edges, as well as what looked like a small gaggle of girlfriends, wives and elders. Hange and Levi couldn't tell if they all knew each other, or whether everyone here was just really friendly, but they all interacted like old friends reunited. It was nice, really. 

They perked up when their names were mentioned alongside a few other Turkish words, and one particularly burly man looked at both of them, eyed them up and down and said something to Grisha with a smirk. Levi cocked an eyebrow as Eren and Grisha laughed. 

“He says he wants the small one to fight his son,” Eren said with a chuckle. Levi frowned at him, which earnt him a laugh from everyone. He didn't appreciate being underestimated because of his height. Sure he was small, but he could hold his own. He worked out- the technicalities shouldn't be too hard to muster since he already had the core strength.

The oil had him doubting that would be any good though- it would make it difficult to grapple anyone or hold them still. Levi glared. He wasn't liking the odds of failing before he’d even begun. There must be a knack to it. 

“Oh c’mon Levi don't be such a sourpuss,” Hange chided gently. Levi just rolled his eyes and squinted behind his sunglasses as a younger fighter came by with two pairs of black leather shorts. Thankfully they weren't all leather, but they had a thick waistband lined with silicone, probably to try to stop them slipping off their hips. 

Levi stared at it, questioned its cleanliness, then decided to just not think about it until later. If he had agreed to get covered in olive oil and wrestle against sweaty, hairy men in the June sun, the shorts would be the last thing he’d be concerned about. 

Hange guided Levi around the back of a car where they grinned at each other and started to change. Hange made sure to tie his hair up a little tighter into a bun, not wanting it all over his face, and Levi just took his shirt off and changed into the shorts. 

“Ugh, they’re a bit tight around the ole’ chestnuts,” Hange said, trying to pull at the crotch to give himself a bit more room. Levi just smirked, finding his own pants needed a tight tie around the waist cord to keep them on his narrow hips.They fit a bit like board shorts, only looser around the waist with a smaller seat, meaning, as Hange said, they were a big snug in certain areas. Shirts and shoes were off and Levi folded everything neatly, setting them beside the piles of everyone else’s clothes. He didn't much like the idea of leaving everything on the ground but had little choice.

By the time they had changed, stripped completely aside from their shorts, another small group of visitors had walked over. The new faces were reassuring to Levi, knowing that he wasn't the palest thing out here. It was three men, accompanied, like Levi, with their Turkish friend or escort. 

They were all fairly tall, possibly Northern European, but one stood out from the rest. Shaggy blond hair swept away from his face, well over six foot, scraggly little bum fluff beard, and kind blue eyes. He was the quietest of the three, the other two being a bit shorter but all three built like brick shit houses. 

One had longer blond hair tied back into a bun, and the other had short brown spiked hair, probably coated with oil, given how shiny they all were. When one of them spoke up, thankfully in English, Levi listened in. 

“Saw you got some newbies too, mind if we join in?” He said with a charming smile, accent clearly Scandinavian. They certainly looked the part with their slender features and fair hair. The young Turks nearby all grinned and nodded along, their elders having no issues with new people joining. It was very much a bonding exercise for the men who took part- a way to make friends and solidify existing friendships. The bromance levels here were like nothing Levi had ever seen. Even if you were strangers, you treated people like family. The Turkish were no different- treating the foreigners with no less regard than their own people. 

“Yes, good,” Grisha said with a smile as he ushered everyone toward the sidelines of the open grassy spot they were using to practice. Just off to the side they had lots of ornate metal pouring jugs for olive oil, and Eren explained that it was a sign of “respect and sportsmanship” to help each other cover in oil before they started. 

Everyone bunched together and Levi grimaced a little on the inside at the thought of having anyone’s hands on him. Except perhaps the tall blonde Scandinavian. He looked about Levi’s age, and he liked them tall. Taller the better, even. Levi didn't think he’d ever met anyone over six-two, and this guy must have easily been tipping six-four. 

Very nice. 

His kisbet didn't leave much to the imagination, either. 

Very nice _indeed_. 

The Turks had no qualms with getting straight into it, and they all found it entertaining that Hange had no issue diving straight in either. He flashed Levi a cheeky grin, cheeks flecked with oil as he rubbed himself down. 

“Good for my scars,” Hange said, rubbing just below his pecs with a goofy smile. Levi just rolled his eyes. 

“Make sure you’re completely covered,” Eren reminded the English speakers, going around the group as they helped each other rub the oil across their backs and sides. Levi was still a bit hesitant, but Hange looked to be having fun, so it eased him into the group a little closer. Eren approached with a decanter of oil, looking at Levi- as if for permission- to begin. Levi nodded and he felt a stream of warm slick oil run down his chest. His arms came up to spread it around, but most of it had officially disappeared down the front of his kisbet. 

“I dunno what’s worse,” Levi said with a grimace as he rubbed his arms and sides, a couple of hands appearing at his back to cover him there. “Sweaty balls or oily balls,” he said, amused despite the strange sensations. Sure he’d had massages before but this was far from soothing. 

He turned around to be face to face with one of the Scandinavians, the brown haired one, who smiled at him as he himself was slicked up with a fresh coating of oil. 

“Hi,” he said. Levi just nodded at him. “I’m Gunther,” he said, practically shaking Levi’s hand before he could object to the contact. Fortunately he was nice and oily so was able to slip free with an awkward smile. 

“Levi,” he said. “Hange,” he pointed to his friend. 

“That's Eld and Mike,” he said, the other who nodding and smiling. Gunther seemed friendly enough, making light chit chat about how he and his friends were on a road trip. Eld and Mike had started in Sweden, where they lived, and picked the Danish Gunther up in some bar in Belgium. Levi knew this sort of stuff happened in Europe, but hadn't met anyone who actually did it and returned alive. 

Levi in turn told Gunther about their month in the Mediterranean, and where they were staying, when they were leaving, etcetera. Hange was happy to chime in and fill the empty spaces Levi’s awkwardness around new people often left. Hange was good like that. Levi didn't feel pressured to making small talk, which he hated, since he had Hange. 

“Oh, we’re heading to Greece next,” Eld chimed in from the other side of the group getting oiled up. Levi had just about grown used to having oily hands all over him without it being remotely sexual. Given the sights, the grunting noises and the feeling of human contact- joined with his own sexual frustrations, he’d probably be half-mast the entire day. Thanks to whoever invented these thick kisbets, they were snug, but they hid everything quite nicely. He could be as interested as he liked but he’d probably never get a full blown boner thanks to how tight the damn things hugged his ‘chestnuts’. 

Some of the fighters were quite unabashed when it came to sticking their hands down their pants to grease absolutely everything. Hange included. 

“So Eren you gonna explain the rules here or?” Levi asked as everyone seemed happily lubricated. 

“Of course!” He said with a huge grin. 

The Turks in the group all gathered around- they did do an introduction of names but Levi would probably never remember them all. Some Levi remembered was a Cemil, Sayram and obviously Eren. 

A few of the Turkish guys paired up and squared off against each other, Levi noticing the way they would tap at each other’s heads lightly before backing away again to begin. He vaguely understood wrestlers or other hand to hand sportsmen would often do this. The sport was very obviously a serious event, and definitely one requiring skill. 

Eren was there to point out what the guys were doing, clearly sparring for demonstration. 

“So you expose your belly to the air and that's a win,” he explained as one of the fighters fell backward trying to avoid a grapple. They got back up and Eren instructed them in his native tongue probably to show them another move. One of them reached forward and took the other into a hold, lifting him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing, and took a few steps. 

“Carry five paces is a win,” Eren explained, before turning to point at the second pair wrestling on the ground, one now with his hand firmly down the other’s kisbet along his thigh, pressing him to the ground on his hands and knees, practically mounting the other guy. Levi’s attention flickered to the tall blond, Mike, only to look straight away when he in turn looked back at Levi. 

Oh the things he could imagine Mike doing to him. 

Perhaps multiple times. 

He’d never been so thankful for his browny-red cheeks than now, the flush creeping into them nicely disguised. 

“Pin the shoulders to the ground, or hold their hands to the ground and that is also a win,” Eren explained. “You can use most holds and use their kisbet as leverage if you need to.” Levi nodded, understanding. It was simple enough, he supposed. He hadn't been entirely thrilled to be taking part, but now that he was actually here, oiled asscrack and all, he was pretty excited. 

Another life experience he never knew he needed to tick off his bucket list. 

Wonderful. 

One of the younger wrestlers, once his older opponent got back to his feet, took the man’s hand and gave it a kiss, something Hange asked meaning of from Grisha. 

“It is respectful if you beat him older than you,” he said in his thick accent, pushing his hair out of his face and adjusting his glasses. Hange hummed and nodded, turning to watch the examples they put on a little while longer. 

Once Eren was done explaining, he invited everyone to pair up with one of his Turkish friends, to try a few moves out for themselves. The first few attempts Levi tried with one of the young Turks ended up with him on the floor, which he felt a little embarrassed about. He felt even more bristled when the kid tried to kiss the top of his hand. 

“Ha, old man eh, Levi?” Hange said as he snorted out a laugh, getting himself taken down in the process. Levi shot him a glare but ignored the commentary in favour of trying again. 

After a little while he and everyone else new to the sport were starting to get the hang of it, managing to get a few holds in themselves and Levi even managed to take someone down who was almost twice as wide as he was. The part that made it fun was that no matter who won the point, you’d both will be smiling afterward. 

He gave it a few more goes, managing to avoid having anyone gaining a decent hold on his shorts. He was quite optimistic that he actually stood a chance against half of these Turks, occasionally glancing over at Hange who was getting his ass handed to him, making squealing noises whenever someone got hold of his kisbet or flung him over their shoulder. 

The confidence didn't last long though, Levi was soon paired up with Mike. The man who loomed over him like a big ass tree. He narrowed his eyes and Mike just smiled warmly, crouching a little bit before they begun. 

“Ready to have your ass handed to you, little man?” Mike said with a smirk. Levi glared, keeping low as they circled one another, eyeing the large man like prey, trying to work out the best way of taking him down without getting manhandled. He’d done so well this far, it’d be a shame to let this smug asshole beat him. 

Mike lunged forward experimentally, as if testing the waters, testing Levi’s reactions, which, were pretty fast for a man who’d only been on three morning runs since arriving in Europe. He still had it. 

Or so he thought, as Mike lunged forward again, those large hands gliding over the greasy skin of his waist as he tried to overpower him, going for a tackle. Levi twisted quickly enough to throw Mike off balance, but he didn't lose his balance entirely. He regained his footing and went for the offensive again, stepping into Levi’s personal space and trying to tightly wrap his arms around his shoulders. 

Levi crouched further to interrupt Mike’s hold and his hands were around Mike’s waist, trying to grip the back waistband. The oil made it very difficult to keep any firm hold on any part of the opponent’s body- except for the kisbet. So that's what Levi went for, feet anchored into the grass as he tried pushing against Mike, trying to push him off balance. 

Mike twisted suddenly, a huge grin on his face as he used his long arms to his advantage, hooking one around Levi’s shoulder and the other through his legs, hoisting him onto his shoulder. The shorter man yelped in surprise as he felt his defeat plod along the grass a few steps as he was carried. 

“Ha! Levi you’re so small, maybe you should pair up with someone your own size?” Hange hollered, distracting himself and getting taken down, not putting up much of a fight since he was laughing at Levi too much. 

Mike let Levi back down to his feet and smirked at him, taking a firm grip on his hand and placing a patronising kiss on the top. Levi scowled at him and backed off, bristled like an agitated cat. 

“Careful, old man,” Mike teased. 

“Oh this is war,” Levi spat, grinning nonetheless as he ran back at Mike, going straight for the legs before the taller man could react. Mike hit the grass and immediately tried getting back up, but Levi was on him, straddling his waist and grabbing the man’s wrists, trying to gain dominance as quickly as possible. It was a mess of limbs slipping against each other, but eventually Levi pinned Mike’s hands to the grass, faces inches apart as he panted, the sun beating down on his back. 

Mike just smiled up at him, his blond hair a complete mess and Levi couldn't deny he wanted to do horrible, unspeakable things to this man. Mike made no attempt to move his wrists out of Levi’s grasp as they locked eyes for a moment. He hadn't had any moments like this with any other opponents, the other men keeping their hands to themselves when not wrestling. It was almost like Mike _wanted_ Levi to touch him. 

A few noises nearby pulled Levi back to his senses and he let go, the tension in the air practically tangible. Mike pushed himself up and offered Levi a hand, which Levi took. One of the younger teenagers in the group came up to Levi, clearly since they were the same height, and Mike just smiled as he paired up with someone else. 

It was embarrassing to think Levi was being paired up with teenage boys, but at the same time it was strangely satisfying. He had a much better muscle mass and years of experience over them, and obliterated most of them with a triumphant grin on his face. 

He was even paired up with Hange for a couple of tries, by now far more used to having a hand shoved down his pants then he should have been. It was easy enough to get used to, but the bigger the hand, the more pressure it put on his diaphragm, making it tricky to breathe and get out of their hold. For the entire training session he kept his eyes on Mike, who was keeping his eyes on Levi. 

‘He’s messing with me,’ Levi would tell himself, trying to avoid the obvious interest in the taller man’s eyes. 

Everyone stopped for a hydration break and a re-oil, and Levi felt two large hands coating oil over his back, and a chin hovering over his shoulder. It was Mike… 

“You gonna keep staring or actually do something about that semi you’ve had for me all day?” He whispered as he ran his hands down Levi’s back towards his rear, giving his bum cheek a playful slap in front of everyone before slipping away again to oil himself back up. Levi’s face must have gone bright red, because Hange turned around and laughed at his “sunburn”. 

Yes... “Sunburn.” 

Levi got paired up with a small group of shorter players, i.e. The children, and he decimated all of them, using his strength against them and taking them down with ease, leaving them a groaning mess on the ground. Sure, parents were tutting at him as he brushed the grass off himself, but a few crippled children was worth it to get to Mike again. Mike, who had been staring at him all afternoon as he slid his hands into his opponent’s kisbets, forcing them to submit under his sheer size. 

Levi wouldn't mind placing Mike in a similar situation. On his hands and knees. 

Which if Levi’s guesses were correct, was exactly what Mike was trying to tell him. Any time he was bested, he’d manage to find Levi’s attention and smirk at him. The bastard. The tall blond, ripped bastard. 

Mike was about to pair up with Hange when Levi moved into his space and shoved Hange aside. Hange squeaked and fell into Eren. Levi didn't pay attention to what they did next. He was focused on his one goal. Become a lumberjack if he had to. 

Take the tree _down_. 

Take him down and keep him down. 

“Ready for round two eh?” Mike teased, oil slicked thumbs hooked under the waistband of his kisbet, dipping them down a little and rubbing a hand against his toned stomach as he looked down at Levi. Levi looked up, arms folded and squinting in the afternoon sun and replied:

“You bet your ass I am.” 

Mike’s smile curled into a dirty little grin, and he rested his hands on his hips. No movement went unnoticed by Levi and Mike seemed fully aware of it. It didn't help that Levi found himself unconsciously licking his lips when confronted with the other. Mike took a step closer but Levi didn't back down. His arms tensed a little bit, but he remained firmly in place. 

“You really wanna bet my ass?” He said softly, making every doubt in Levi's mind vanish regarding the other’s possible interest. His gay-dar was sounding alarms at full volume- sending the information straight to his crotch. It wouldn't be long before he was horny enough to stop thinking with his head and start thinking using another body part. 

“Because I’d quite like that,” Mike added, rubbing his hands over his own arms, spreading the sweat and oil around. Levi just stared dumbly, not quite believing this was happening. And to him, no less. 

News flash: Scandinavian hunk wants a piece of Levi. Those were some headlines he could go down with. Literally. 

“Alright, what you proposing?” Levi asked as they found some empty space free of other wrestlers and started circling each other, looking for openings. 

“Well I wasn't going to propose until you’d at least bought me a drink,” Mike teased, making Levi scowl at him again.

“Cut the crap and spit it out,” Levi demanded, growing impatient. 

“Didn't your momma ever teach you that spitters are quitters?” Mike joked, making Levi growl and lunge for him, making the taller man fall to the floor with Levi on top, arms pinned for a very brief moment before Mike managed to regain himself and roll over on top of Levi, holding his entire body against the grass. 

Levi grunted with exertion as he tried to free himself, the oil doing nothing against Mike’s large hands. He surrendered for this round, but Mike didn't move, instead leant close to Levi’s ear to whisper to him. 

“You get to three points before me and this ass is all yours,” he said before very subtly rocking his hips and brushing his crotch against Levi’s own, making the shorter man shudder. He got up and stood, placing his hands on his hips and stretching with a grin, waving to his friends who smiled and waved back. 

Levi got up and didn't bother brushing himself off, grass sticking to him everywhere and bits of dirt stuck to his chest and legs. He had some incentive now. Mike better get ready to yell ‘timber,’ because Levi was a man on a mission. 

He wanted that ass. His pride be damned he’d win three points. Didn't care how long it took. 

Turns out it would take longer than he thought, because the first point went to Mike. He managed to get a firm hold of the back of Levi’s kisbet when they’d gotten too close, one arm wrapped around Levi’s waist- pressing him against Mike chest to chest- as Mike’s hand slipped beneath his shorts. Mike gave Levi’s ass a good firm squeeze as he forced him up and over his shoulder. Mike strutted around, wielding his prize, and Levi tried his best to squirm off. Mike was significantly heavier than himself so lifting him was impractical. He could probably still touch the ground even over Levi’s shoulders. Bloody long limbed son of a bitch. 

Mike let Levi back down and they locked arms again, trying to out-manoeuvre the other, throw them off balance or grab hold of their kisbets. When Levi realised he wasn't going to get a good hold of Mike from behind, he went for the front, hand disappearing down the front of Mike’s oiled leather shorts. Levi didn't let himself be distracted by the impressive length his hand brushed against- he’d have time to get better acquainted with that later. 

“Fondle that meat Levi!” Hange screeched from across the field, practically dying of laughter at seeing his friend take this so seriously. Levi didn't lose his concentration even with the extra attention on him. He had this asshole now. Or at least he almost did. Just a little bit further, and a quick duck around his waist, and- 

Mike grunted as he was thrown over the back of Levi’s shoulder- making a loud thud onto his back as he hit the grass. Levi had grabbed the inside seam of his kisbet, tucked the other arm under Mike’s ass cheek and thrown him over himself. Mike’s navel exposed to the heavens equalled one all. Two more points and the prize was his. 

Just a shame the prize was attached to an ass twice his size. 

Levi wore a triumphant smirk as his opponent got to his feet, regarding him with a little bit more caution now. Mike’s greatest asset was one of his greatest flaws when up against someone of Levi’s size. It was like a battle between spear and dagger. Both effective if within their own playing fields, but when one got the advantage over the other, it was usually a point. If Levi couldn't get close to Mike it was game over. 

Mike had his advantage in grappling holds and sheer power, managing to get a hand hooked into the back of Levi’s kisbet on their next round, harshly pushing his face into the grass as his arm down the back of his shorts kept his knees bent beneath him. He tapped out and Mike’s oily hand slid past his buttock and out, letting him stand. 

“You’re not doing too well,” Mike chided, amused. 

Their next round saw Mike’s footing swept from beneath him and Levi anchored his legs tightly around Mike’s waist, ankles hooked together around his waist, as he gripped at the man’s arms with every ounce of strength he possessed. Unable to free himself for well over ten seconds, the point was called. 

At two points to each, the final point would make the game. By now the other fighters had gathered around to watch, eager to see the two most enthusiastic foreigners they had ever seen go at each other with everything they had. 

Fortunate for Levi, there were very few rules where getting your opponent to the ground was concerned. Everything was pretty much free game except for the obvious unspoken genital grabbing and any biting. It was a respectful sport, but harsh nonetheless. Some of the more seasoned fighters had red arms, raw with the exertion. Others wore their cauliflower ears like medals. They were a tough, hardened bunch, which didn't surprise Levi that he’d taken a liking to the fairer Swede. 

He wouldn't be smirking after Levi got a hold on him. Moaning, maybe. Teeth grit hard together as he grew lost in ecstasy. 

“So where are you staying?” Mike asked as he lunged for another hold, missing Levi as he stepped aside, cautiously stepping around the taller man. 

“Alexandroupoli,” Levi explained, keeping his eyes on his target- not wanting to lose sight of his final score, distracted by small talk. 

“Funny, we’re headed there next,” he said. Levi couldn’t deny he felt a twinge of elation, the prospect of seeing more of this tall blond hunk of a man. He hadn’t initially been interested in a relationship, but if he wanted a British booty call, he’d definitely leave his number. 

Speaking of booty calls he’d have to test it out first, see if he actually wanted to. No point if he was terrible in bed. Not that they exactly had a bed nearby. 

Forced from his musings of whether the medical tent had a stretcher he could bang Mike on, Levi narrowly dodged another lunge from the taller man, his large hands sliding right off his oil slicked skin and off to the side. Levi tried to wrap his arms around Mike’s waist from the side but he’d already composed himself, locking into a standing double arm lock, cheeks pressed against each other as they tried to gain leverage with their footing. Whoever let go first would likely have the underhand in this fight, although that was probably what Mike was expecting- for Levi to hold his ground. 

Levi attempted to wriggle free of Mike’s arms and surprise him, but ended up slipping between his arms, the man’s sweaty, hairy chest smearing across Levi’s face- Hange screaming with entertained glee in the background as Levi sunk an arm straight down into the side of Mike’s kisbet to the crook of his elbow. He felt thick fingers grappling for the top of his waistband at the back, tugging on his own shorts, but it was too late. Levi had enough momentum to crouch over, free hand grabbing the bottom left leg of Mike’s kisbet, pulling the man up against his chest with a triumphant shout of exertion, off his feet and staggered three paces with him before collapsing on top of him. 

Levi grunted as they made impact with the sun-hardened ground, and Mike instantly tried to regain his hold on Levi’s kisbet. He’d only taken three paces, which wasn’t enough to warrant a point, so the pair were just rolling around in the dirt now, stupid grins on their faces in between serious and determined scowls of concentration. Levi was actually having a lot of fun, dare he admit it, despite the fact he was rolling around in god knew how many other men’s sweat in the grass and the dirt with a man he’d just met. It was like he was in his early twenties all over again. 

Mike tried to roll onto his front, knees caught under him as Levi pounced, hooking one hand on the back of Mike’s neck and the other right between his legs, trying to push his sacrum down to keep him in place. The oil made it very difficult though, and combined with the heat of the afternoon sun, Levi was feeling more and more exhausted and in need of a rest. He wasted no time in getting his hand down the back of Mike’s kisbet, and oddly enough the taller man made no attempt to dislodge himself from the hold. He was panting hard and evidently just as tired as Levi, face pressed against the ground firmly as Levi pushed his arm out, pulling at his stomach to give him some better leverage. Levi was sure he felt the man groan beneath him, but it didn’t sound pained. It only added fuel to the fire that was the immense sense of sexual tension that had been between them all day. 

Mike stilled for a moment before tapping out and Levi got up, only to have Hange running straight at him to cheer him on, patting his back harshly in celebration. Eren approached too, clapping with a grin on his face as he held a couple of bottles of water, offering them out to Levi and Mike, who were the last pair still practicing. 

“Have fun?” Hange asked, laughing softly. Levi and Mike just nodded, panting and sweat running down their foreheads and chests. Levi took both bottles and handed one to Mike on his way to his feet. Chugging down well over half the bottle before pausing, Levi gave Hange a quick pat, smiling and nodding at him. 

“Yeah, actually. Good idea, Eren,” he said across to Eren, who threw him a thumbs up. 

“We’re gonna get something to eat- you coming?” Eren said, earning a nod from Hange, Gunther and Eld. Levi looked at Mike, and Mike simply stared back. 

“I was gonna practice a couple more moves first,” Levi answered on Mike’s behalf. Eren and Hange nodded and pointed out where they were going, Hange simply giving Levi a good old fashioned wink, probably knowing full well what his ‘practice moves’ were likely to entail. Levi rolled his eyes and rubbed his hands together as he watched Mike down his own water. He stared openly as the rest disappeared and Mike poured the second half of his water bottle over his head and down his chest. 

Levi rested his hands on his hips, willing his erection to wait for a few more moments. If Mike didn’t want to go through with it he could always go to one of those portable toilets, (god forbid). He waited silently for his answer to the silent question hanging between them. Would there be an outlet for all the attraction and arousal between the two of them?

“We came in a minivan,” Mike said. Levi’s eyes followed where everyone else had left to, their cheery voices getting further away as they moved toward the shaded food areas to the side of the field. Levi grabbed Mike’s hand in one and an idle oil pot in another, pulling him in the opposite direction toward the car park. Mike’s long legs soon strode him well ahead of Levi and Levi found himself being pulled along quickly toward Mike, Gunther and Eld’s minivan. 

They reached the van a few minutes later, since they had parked quite far out. There would be thousands of people here over the weekend so they would need the room for all the fighters. One final look around to confirm no one was looking and the pair slipped behind the back of the van. Levi set the oil decanter down and as soon as he’d stood back up Mike’s hands were straight around his waist and lifting him up harshly against the back door of the van, and finally- _finally_ their lips met. The kiss was hurried and harsh and messy- their faces slick with oil, sweat and pieces of grass. 

Levi licked hungrily at Mike’s lips, whose jaw slackened instantly to allow him in. Levi’s tongue plunged straight into Mike’s mouth and whilst their tongues brushed against each other, Levi rocked his hips against Mike’s abdomen in search of any and all friction he could get. Mike’s large hands cupped Levi’s arse nicely, squeezing both cheeks in unison as he pressed himself against Levi in response, moaning and panting harshly into his mouth.

Mike’s chest was greasy and sweaty and wet with who knew what, but the way they needily writhed against each other sent every one of Levi’s cares for cleanliness straight out the window. Levi locked his legs around Mike’s waist and held the sides of his head in both hands, forcing his head to the other side so they had a split second to breathe before mashing their lips back together. Levi groaned against Mike’s mouth when he felt a hand slip down the back of his oiled kisbet- muscles still sore from the wrestling but too horny to care. 

Mike gave Levi’s bare arse a good squeeze, forcing his own tongue into the back of Levi’s mouth. Levi could practically feel Mike _tasting_ his tonsils. The pair of them made only bestial grunting noises as they ravished each other’s mouths, Levi’s hips rocking and pressing insistently against Mike’s slicked abs. After a little while, Mike set Levi down, grinning at his height, then dropping quickly to his knees. Levi’s long groan turned into a held breath as Mike kissed down his stomach and stopped at the kisbet waistband, thick fingers curling around Levi’s small hips to hook under at the back and pull them down. Levi was quick to help, tugging the front of the kisbet down after fumbling to untie them, throwing his head back against the van a little harder than intended as Mike’s large hand curled around the base of his painfully hard erection, giving it a few quick strokes. 

Mike’s hands were slick from touching Levi’s oiled skin, but they were still hard and calloused, the friction almost painful. A good painful, a satisfying burn pooling in Levi’s groin. Mike took Levi’s length straight into his mouth, as if he’d been dying to get a hold of it, starving for it. Levi’s face slackened as the wet heat lapped around the head of his cock, loving the way Mike’s tongue dipped into the skin at the tip, swirled around the head and how he sucked so delicately at it. 

“You like that huh?” Levi said with a breathy groan as he grabbed a handful of Mike’s blond hair. Mike responded only by letting his jaw go slack so he could bury it down the back of his mouth, nose pressed against Levi’s neatly cropped hair as the taller man inhaled deeply. Levi had never been so glad for maintaining his pubes than this moment. Mike pulled off with a lewd pop, saliva drooling down his chin and getting stuck in his short beard. 

“I’ve wanted this all day,” Mike said, licking his lips slowly as he stared up at Levi, kissing his inner thighs and leaving a trail of saliva everywhere he went. Levi’s hand loosened in his hair and he gently stroked Mike’s head. 

“What have you wanted all day?” Levi asked, enjoying finally having some height over the tall man. Not that height mattered when they would both be lying down… 

“I’ve wanted your thick cock in me, stretching me out, making me... moan,” Mike said, deliberately moaning out the last word just for good measure, causing Levi’s cock to twitch. Levi hummed in approval and watched as Mike spread his lips out around his cock once more, making it disappear into his mouth. In, and out. In and out again, quickening in pace. 

“This isn’t the first cock you’ve sucked, eh? You filthy little slut,” Levi said, smirking as he gave a good firm tug on Mike’s hair, forcing him further down onto his cock. Mike didn’t seem to complain or falter in his strokes, tongue still working wonders around the tip whenever he backed up. His mouth felt hot and wet and it vibrated as he moaned loudly around Levi’s length at the shorter man’s words, taking a tight grip on Levi’s rump to pull him further into his throat. 

Levi was transfixed by how easily Mike took his length- he wasn’t small by any means, but still. You’d have to have either trained yourself to take cock like that, or sucked a lot of dicks in your days. That or Mike had been born without a gag reflex. Levi was impressed. Not only was this guy good looking and strong enough to hold himself in any position Levi could imagine, but he was good with his mouth.

Levi’s breaths started to turn ragged as he thrust into Mike’s throat, the blond seeming more than happy to take whatever harsh treatment Levi had to offer. He wasn’t big on actually hurting people during sex, always making sure his grip wasn’t too tight for them to pull free of, preferring words instead, provided that was what got his partner off. 

“Such a dirty fucking whore,” he moaned out. “I’m close though,” he managed to get out between gasps, that hot wet tongue working it’s magic around his aching cock. Mike pulled off at those words, letting his saliva mixed with Levi’s precome dribble down his chin and onto his collarbones, one hand idly moving to rub it across his chest as Levi watched. 

“You like them dirty huh?” Mike asked, always a twinge of that sexy fucking accent peeking through whenever he said anything. Levi would be lying if he said he didn’t get a kick out of dirty talk when accents were involved. Especially if it was an accent he didn’t hear often, like the sweetly melodic Swedish of Mike’s home-country. If anything the sweetness of it made it all the better when Mike spoke those filthy things, making Levi more aroused than he ever remembered being. 

“Fuck, show me what I’ve got to work with here,” Levi said. Mike got up and guided Levi away from the back doors of the van, opening them both up, which offered him view of what was inside, as well as a small amount of privacy with both doors wide open. Since they were parked in rows, there was another car backed up to the rear of their van, enclosing the area somewhat. Levi didn’t have any time to take in many details from the inside of the van, other than the pair of mattresses laid out on the floor behind the seats within the boot space, a few sleeping bags and blankets, a few pieces of clothing scattered around, empty beer cans. 

Mike got Levi to sit on the edge of the van, bending over to pick up the oil pitcher, looking at Levi with a playful little smirk before carefully pouring some oil into his hand and spreading it across his chest, stomach and down into the front of his pants. He even poured a little bit extra straight down the front of his shorts before smearing it around. Levi bit his lip and stared, transfixed as that large hand slid out of sight, clearly giving himself a few slow strokes and deliberately putting on one hell of a show. 

Levi made a point of setting his hands to his sides after kicking off the rest of his kisbet, leaving himself sat stark naked and waiting for whatever move Mike made next. As expected, Mike didn’t disappoint, dipping the waistband of his kisbet just below his cock as he tugged it out into display. It really did match the man. Large. Levi was practically salivating at the sight as Mike slowly stroked it. He wanted to touch it, not even noticing the way he licked his lips subconsciously as he stared. 

“Like what you see huh?” Mike said with a grin. Levi nodded dumbly, no words coming to him. He was too busy trying to work out the logistics of fitting it inside his mouth. It would definitely reach all the right places and beyond at that length. 

“Jesus,” Levi breathed out without even noticing it had been audible, making Mike laugh at the reaction. 

“Not quite, but we can make this a religious experience if you like,” he joked, catching Levi’s attention again. 

“Well if you stop yammering and get on with letting me worship that ass of yours, maybe some of my prayers would actually be answered,” Levi quipped back, earning him a deep chuckle from the taller man who turned around slowly as he stroked himself to full hardness, abandoning his cock in favour of rubbing his oiled hands over his now bare arse cheeks. He rubbed the slick oil across his cheeks and gently gripped them, spreading them slightly before returning to rubbing, back arched slightly and head hanging back with his face to the skies. 

Levi had to restrain himself from jerking himself off there and then, wanting to make the most of this show while it was here. It was hot, so damn hot, and not just the temperature. Thankfully the midday sun had passed so the temperature was slowly dropping. He couldn’t bring himself to care about the sweat that was dripping across his skin, rippling over the smooth oily parts as he watched the same happening to Mike in the Turkish sunshine, sweat sliding down his back and down that wonderfully toned backside. 

Mike leant forward with one hand on the bonnet of the car parked behind the van and the other hand slipped behind himself to slip his fingers between his cheeks, rubbing at his arsehole teasingly. He hung his head forward and gripped his buttock, pulling it to the side for Levi to see. 

“Want to help, or you gonna watch?” Mike asked, looking up and over his shoulder. As tempting as it was to sit there and let Mike do everything, Levi had spent all day with his hands on the other- he didn’t intend on slowing down now. He got up and moved toward Mike’s rear, nudging his foot to get him to put his legs together so he could strip off his kisbet. Mike stepped out of it and spread his legs again as Levi rested his hands on Mike’s hips, gripping firmly and rubbing the oily skin, pressing his length against the crook of his arse. 

Mike let out a low moan at the contact as Levi gently thrust against him, a free hand smearing more oil up Mike’s back and trailing down to cup at his ass, pulling it apart a little. He bent over to slather his hand in olive oil and took a step back, kicking Mike’s ankle to get him to part his legs further. The guy was a good head taller than Levi, so the wider his legs spread the shorter he became, and the easier Levi found it to reach. 

As much as he loved having Mike’s backside right up against his face, his cock wasn’t that long. 

He pressed a slick finger against Mike’s entrance and the taller man twitched a little at the contact, adjusting his legs and resting his lower arms and elbows on the bonnet of the car in front of him, presenting himself even more. Levi rubbed along his entrance and down to give his balls a gentle fondle before sliding his hand back up and dipping a finger against that taught ring of muscle. 

“As much as I’d love to eat you out, you’ll have to make do with my fingers,” Levi said. As much as he wanted to literally worship Mike’s arse, he didn't feel like tasting it with all the added sweaty fluids. 

“Perhaps next time then-” Mike started with a laugh that got cut off with a low moan and a few (presumably) curses in Swedish. 

Levi played and teased with it for a few seconds before finally pushing a finger past the tight ring, feeling a small amount of resistance as his body grew accustomed to it. He felt warm and tight and Levi couldn’t wait to slide himself in. He would be able to admire this beautiful rear all day long if he didn’t have such a raging boner in dire need of addressing. 

“Man this is tight,” Levi commented, thrusting a single finger in and out until Mike started to relax. Most of him just wanted to slide on in and fuck the shit out of him, leave the other man a whimpering mess, but he understood how important preparation was. Especially since it was half the fun in riling Mike up. “I can’t wait to be balls deep in your tight little ass,” Levi said, adding a second, followed after a few more thrusts, by a third finger once Mike was ready for it. 

Mike was just panting and moaning softly and rutting back against Levi’s fingers like a bitch in heat, seeking out more friction that Levi refused to grant him. 

“Ah, please, deeper, I need it,” Mike pleaded when Levi’s ministrations had dragged on just a little too long for his liking. Levi smirked and Mike let out a surprised yelp when he felt Levi’s free hand connect with his butt cheek. It stung, but it stung so nicely. Levi felt his hand tingle and judging by the way Mike squirmed and tried his best to keep his knees from buckling beneath him as he thrusted his fingers in and out of him, he’d enjoyed it too. A few more slaps and Mike had to lurch forward, Levi’s fingers slipping free as he stumbled into the front of the car, shaking and shuddering with pleasure. 

“Fuck me already,” he said as he pushed himself up, covered in oil and sweat and spit, chunks of grass and a bright red hand cheek on his arse. Levi stepped to the side, stroking himself to full hardness and pointed at the back of Mike’s camper van. 

“Get in there,” he said, feeling just as impatient as the other. Mike moved swiftly and pulled Levi into the van with him, leaving the doors open for some air. The van was hot and stuffy as it was, not to mention the large amount of physical activity they had both been doing prior to this round. Mike scooted himself into the van and Levi climbed in after him, Mike sitting on his bum while Levi was on his knees to make himself face level with the taller man. 

Their lips collided again and it was all tongues and teeth and olive oil. They both stank, but neither of them cared. They badly needed a rinse, but the combined smells only urged Levi on further, panting against Mike’s hot skin and smearing his greasy hands all over his torso as Mike’s hands were one on the back of Levi’s neck and the other gripping Levi’s cock, stroking it firmly. 

Mike broke their kiss and threw himself back against the thin mattress with barely made bedding, slick cock laying proudly up against his stomach, precome smearing in with the mess of other fluids. He spread his legs and stared pointedly at Levi. 

“Fill me up,” Mike said, voice husky and low, dripping with as much need as the look in Levi’s eyes portrayed. Levi growled at him as he flung his head down toward Mike’s chest, kissing and leaving little bites down his chest, his nipples and his abs as he settled between his legs. He tasted salty and smooth and tangy all at once. Sweet olives mixed with musk, smeared everywhere he licked and kissed, the smell sticking to his lips. He lined himself up and nudged the tip of his cock against Mike’s entrance, watching as the man was positively, completely wrecked before his very eyes. His arms were sprawled to the side and above his head, fingers curling into the bedding and his own hair, getting grease on everything and not caring in the slightest. 

Mike threw his head back in frustration as Levi nudged against his entrance, not fully penetrating him at first. 

“Ask me nicely,” Levi dared, smirking playfully. Mike just glared at him before pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Please, Levi,” Mike pleaded, muttering something else just as breathlessly in Swedish, the unknown words enough to rile Levi up into pushing himself straight into that tight heat. The added movement in the contained space only made him feel dirtier and sweatier and just plain gross all over, but that hot tightness constricting so pleasantly around his cock as he slowly pressed in was enough for him to forget about everything for a few more minutes as he started slowly thrusting in and out. 

He was amazed that he didn’t need any lube, but eventually inched himself in far enough to be buried entirely to the hilt. He laughed as he remembered, wiping the sweat from his brow as he spoke. 

“Bit late to ask, but you’re clean right?” 

“As a whistle,” Mike responded quickly, laughing softly as he got used to the feeling inside him, squirming a little once he felt comfortable enough to continue, rocking his hips to meet Levi to let him know. Levi got the message instantly and tried gripping hold of Mike’s oily hips to thrust in, finding it difficult with his slick thighs to keep himself buried. With a grunt of frustration he pulled out and ordered Mike up onto his knees. 

“Get up, this ain’t gonna work missionary,” he said flatly, keen to have his dick back inside that glorious ass pronto. The way the slowly setting sun pierced through the minivan windows and reflected off the nearby cars and off Mike’s tanned skin made him glow with the moist sheen coating almost every inch of his body. Mike obeyed his orders and rolled over, getting oil on the other side of the bedding now as he spread his knees wide so his hips would drop to a reasonable level for Levi to reach. Fortunately his knees didn’t slip against the fabric of the mattresses, holding him firmly in place as Levi lined himself straight back up and plunged in with one fluid motion. 

Mike and Levi both moaned out loud, Mike’s a little louder- bordering on a shout of surprise which soon dissolved into a hoarse groan of pleasure from the deepest pits of his guts, gurgling out and into the humid, pungent air. There was something so right about feeling so fucking filthy, both metaphorically and physically. Levi was usually a bit of a prude where it came to personal hygiene, refusing to touch anyone unless he knew for certain they had showered top to toe. It was the most relieving thing he’d felt to just completely let go of those inhibitions and fuck the shit out of this filthy beast of a man. 

It was beautiful in how disgusting the whole thing was. Besides, neither of them were exactly complaining as Levi thrust in and out of Mike with a steady pace, unable to restrain himself for long as his thrusts sped quickly and evenly. The minivan shook with the motion of Levi ramming harshly into Mike’s rear, his legs doing a stellar job at keeping him upright as pleasure wracked all five feet and four inches of him. Plus a few more inches… Well, more than a _few_. 

As the van shook, barely containing their increasingly loud moans and mewls of pleasure, skin slapped against slick skin and Levi barely kept his firm hold on Mike’s oiled hips, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks. He’d probably have fingerprint marks left over after this. As it was he would already have a nice big red handprint from where Levi had spanked him. Speaking of, which, and as though Mike was on exactly the same wavelength, he stuttered out between breaths: 

“Spank me Levi,” Mike begged, groaning loudly against the pillow he’d grabbed to position under his head as his shoulders took most of his weight, face pressed against the mattress as his ass was held up and rammed relentlessly into. “Tell me I’m filthy,” Mike pleaded, voice a complete wreck. Levi whined, sucking in a breath and biting his lips as Mike keened beneath him, pushing back with each thrust to impale himself further. Levi was more than happy to oblige, bringing his right hand up and down across Mike’s left cheek as he thrust into him as hard as he could. Mike yelped and whined into his pillow, crying out Levi’s name which only spurred him on to do it again, and again, until both of Mike’s cheeks were equally pink. 

“Such a fucking slut,” Levi said between strikes, loving the way each impact made Mike thrust back to meet him just as hard as he pounded inward. “You love getting filled up with my thick cock, don’t you, fucking filthy boy,” Levi teased, not quite sure where the confidence to say this to a near stranger had bubbled up from. Something about letting go of reservations and inhibitions had clearly loosened his tongue, too. 

Mike was _very_ vocal, moaning loudly and voicing his agreement to Levi’s mocking teases. A couple of times he tried to steady himself enough to stroke at his neglected cock, which Levi kindly reached around to take in hand, loving how thick and hot and hard it felt. It was a good two width lengths of his hand, so he was able to stroke it long and slow, the oil sending his hand gliding straight across. He shuddered at the thought of having it inside him, pressing up against all the right places, thrusting straight into his sweet spot over and over. 

Mike’s breathing grew shallower and his whines more desperate. Levi wasn’t going to last much longer himself, with the brutal pace he was setting, snapping his hips quickly and watching how easily he’d disappear into Mike’s abused hole. He felt that heat pooled in his guts, begging to be released.

“Fuh- fuck,” Mike huffed out, “There, right there,” he demanded as Levi adjusted his angle, hitting that spot inside Mike that would guarantee to make him see white any second now. Levi grunted as he slammed back in, feeling that tightly strung coil snap and release, his orgasm washing over him with huge crashing waves, making his vision blur for a split second and his hips twitch and jerk. He felt himself coming in hot ropes inside Mike who was moaning his ass off under him, and Levi quickened his strokes on Mike’s cock until he felt him too coming undone beneath him. 

Levi pulled out and stroked himself through the last of his orgasm as Mike collapsed into the bedding onto his side and rolling onto his back, stringy spurts of sticky cum going everywhere as his own orgasm made his entire body shake, eyes clenched shut and toes curled. Levi shook what little was left to come out onto Mike’s thigh before sitting back onto his haunches to try and catch his breath. Mike threw an arm over his eyes as his chest rose and fell with his laboured breathing, he too trying to calm himself down. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Mike said. 

“You _said_ you wanted a religious experience,” Levi panted out with a huff of laughter. Mike just groaned loudly into the back of his arm before sprawling out and laughing breathlessly, looking absolutely wrecked. They both stunk of sweat and sex and oil. Levi laid down beside Mike, arm draped over his chest and face pressed against his arm. The scent was tangy and musky and Levi loved it, pressing a few lazy kisses to Mike’s chest before turning completely limp against him. Mike shifted an arm to wrap around Levi’s shoulder and straightened his legs out, long enough for his feet to hang out of the end of the minivan where their kisbets lay half inside out and sprawled across the grass, oil slowly oozing down the bonnet of the car behind them. 

Levi must have dozed lazily for another half an hour, briefly wondering where Hange had gotten to, thoughts getting interrupted by Mike who had stirred. He shifted around beside him to lay on his side, propping himself up on an elbow as he leaned in to kiss Levi slowly. Levi groaned beneath him as Mike’s hand slipped across his stomach and around his side, pulling him close against him, flush against his own chest to deepen the kiss. It soon turned fiery and heated again, Levi being able to feel Mike hardening against his leg, smearing even more precome around. 

Every muscle in Levi’s body ached and burnt. Burnt with exertion and soothed by satisfaction and desire. He felt incredibly fond of Mike, although understood they lived in different countries. He groaned as he found his thoughts contemplating how possible it would be to date this man, given the distance. ‘It wasn’t too far’, his mind would tell him. It was probably only a few hours by plane, given his home was close to the airport. His own cock stiffened when he remembered that Mike, Eld and Gunther were headed back to the same resort as them back in Greece. He still had a few days left, and could probably extend it a little bit if he really needed to. He knew Hange was always up for more rest and relaxation. Hange was the king of Sloth. 

Mike sat up and threw a leg over Levi’s waist to straddle his legs, reaching an arm around his rear to smear the oil around that still stuck to his skin, his other hand stroking Levi’s cock in just the right way, thumbing over the head before twisting back down the length. Levi lay there, still sleepy as Mike worked his magic, arousing him without him even having to move. 

“You’re something else,” Levi said, humming with delight. It didn’t take long for Levi’s cock to stand proudly at full attention again, and as soon as he was ready, Mike positioned his hips just above Levi’s cock and lined himself up before slowly sliding down. 

Mike exhaled, long, and grinned down at Levi. He felt disgusting, but he wasn’t about to throw Mike off him now. He’d force him into the showers afterwards. 

Meanwhile, outside, Hange and Eld were walking through the car park, the promise of beers on the horizon when they reached their van. They spared each other a glance when they got closer to find the back doors swung open and the whole thing _shaking_. Hange knit his eyebrows together as they stepped close enough to hear the various animalistic grunts, moans and cries coming from within. The kinds of noises akin to mating animals reaching their climaxes. That and Mike’s bare back and messy hair bobbing up and down through the view of the windows. Eld shook his head and shrugged, suggesting they come back later. Hange snickered and agreed. 

Mike slumped on top of Levi once he’d unsheathed himself, sticky fluid oozing from his rear and onto Levi’s legs, trickling down between his thighs slowly. Once they had recovered from their second round, Mike laid a chaste, tired kiss onto Levi’s lips and Levi gladly returned it before forcing himself to sit up. 

“If I sleep now I'll never get up,” he said, rubbing his eyes as he scratched his leg, finding all sorts of horrible shit under his fingernails and stuck to his skin. “We’re fucking filthy, got any soap in here?” He said, cutting straight to business. Mike rolled over and dug through a backpack on one of the back seats in front of the bedding area and wiggled a bottle of shower gel at Levi, pulling out a towel too. They didn’t need to scrub themselves down, just get the first layer off. Then at least Levi would be clean enough to eat something. He was starving. 

“Worked up an appetite, huh?” Mike teased when he overheard the grumble coming from Levi’s stomach. Levi nodded and scooted out the back of the van and slipped back into his greasy kisbet, handing Mike his own. 

“Yeah, wanna rinse off and get some food?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Mike agreed, closing the doors. 

They made their way over to the short taps dotted around the sides of the fighting areas, most other wrestlers having paused for the day to rest or eat or drink. There were still a few littered around but people were mainly lazing around in their kisbets in the shade of the trees, drinking water and spending time with family and friends. . 

“So you guys are just here for the one day?” Levi asked as they approached the taps, sitting under one each, right beside the other as they rinsed themselves off. It wasn’t exactly a shower but it was enough water to cool off and clean up. Levi had never felt so soft all over since, ever. 

“Yeah, we’re heading to Greece tonight,” he answered, slathering himself up with soap and setting the bottle between them so Levi could reach it. Levi was still a little bit sore from their vigorous sex, but it felt great to have cool water running over him and soap in his hair. 

“You’re staying where we’re going, did you wanna come back in the van with us?” Mike asked. Levi pressed his lips together as he thought it over, and didn’t see any harm in it. 

“I don't see why not, I’ll just have to tell the guy who drove us down here we’re heading back with you.” 

Mike nodded and smiled and they both finished cleaning off, getting up and patting dry before padding through the grass to find Eld, Gunther and Hange all sat at a wooden picnic bench with lots of empty water bottles and empty takeaway food containers littered across the table. Gunther said something to Mike in possibly Dutch or German, Levi couldn't tell, that made the taller man smile and shrug. Hange just winked at Levi and he narrowed his eyes minutely at him, too relaxed to care about Hange’s antics. 

Hange explained that Eld and Gunther had invited them to travel back with them, and that Eren and Grisha had been notified. Levi nodded and nudged Mike before he had a chance to sit down, pointing to the food van. They ate, caught up with each other’s friends and spent the late afternoon chatting and getting to know each other as a group. 

Tired and aching, they all changed back into their own clothes and kisbets were returned to their lenders, rinsed off and folded. Eren was keen to hear that Hange and Levi enjoyed themselves and Grisha shook their hands before they parted ways, likely to see Eren again early next week since he worked at the hotel. 

Gunther’s minivan had five seats like an ordinary car, with a large flatbed in the back like a large boot space they used for sleeping in shifts and sharing driving during their road trip. Once they were all piled in the car, with Levi and Mike sat on the mattresses in the back, Hange piped up. 

“Whew! You guys really did a number back there eh? Smells like a farm in here!” 

Levi frowned, unable to stop the blush creeping across his face. Mike just smiled all the same, face dusted a slight pinky colour which was definitely not from the sunshine. 

“I don’t know what fucking farms you’ve been to recently,” Levi snapped back, still frowning. A hand on his leg pulled his attention back from Hange and over to Mike, who was holding a bottle of moisturiser. Now Levi had clothes back on his shoulders he could feel the drag of the fabric against his burnt skin. The oil had protected him from most of the burn as well as the various types of friction he experienced today. He crossed his legs and shrugged his shirt off- it was too hot to keep wearing it anyway, and he sat cross legged in the back on one of the mattresses as Eld drove them out to their destination. 

Levi smeared the moisturiser over his own chest and Mike helped with his back, which didn’t go unappreciated. Levi returned the favour for Mike and as the others were distracted with their own conversations, Levi spoke up softly. 

“Do you like, want my number or something?” He asked, still unsure whether keeping in touch was something Mike wanted to do, also not knowing how do-able it would be even if he did want to. 

Mike turned to look at Levi and he smiled with a nod, easing the tension in Levi’s shoulders. “Yeah, I’d like that,” Mike said. 

“And well, if you ever wanted an English booty call, let me know, yeah?” Levi said with a smirk. 

“Same goes for you if you’re in Sweden,” Mike retorted with that warm goofy smile of his. 

“I think we have more pressing matters to attend to first,” Levi said with a sly smirk curling at the edges of his lips. Mike cocked an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“I’m in Greece for another four days, and have a hotel room.” 

“What about Hange?” Mike asked, looking up to the front of the train, smiling regardless at the idea. 

“Tch, we can kick him out for a few hours,” Levi said. “He’s like a fucking dolphin. Put him near a pool where he can show off and we’re golden.” Mike laughed softly, which made Levi smile in turn. He really did like this guy, with his silly sense of humour, his staggering sexual prowess and his stupid sexy accent. 

“It’s a date, then.” 

\--- 

Levi eventually returned home, and as all holiday romances go, they kept in touch for a little while but eventually across the months it slowed down to the odd message here or there as they both grew busier with work and home lives and the likes. They still spoke over web chat or phone from time to time, but Levi felt the distance was definitely going to kill any chances they had at dating properly. He had surrendered Mike to the time difference and started to move on, as much as he didn’t want to. 

He had finished another gruelling day at work and he got home, watered the plants and sat himself down on his ironically IKEA sofa, picked up his laptop only to get a video call as soon as the screen lit up and his connection ticked into place. 

He hit the answer button, smiling a little at the thought of catching up with Mike again, it had been at least a month since they last spoke. Who knew what could change in that time. 

“Hey Levi,” Mike said, smiling wide on the other side of the screen. 

“What are you so happy about?” 

“Can I not be happy to see my favourite Brit?” Mike teased, still smiling.

“How many other English people do you know?” Levi asked. 

“That’s besides the point,” Mike started to say, only to be interrupted by Levi, who despite the tease, was still smiling. 

“That’s because you only know one. I’m your favourite by default.” He folded his arms and pouted as if to accentuate the point and Mike just chuckled. 

“I’m about to know a lot more!” Mike said with a beaming smile, brighter than any Levi had seen him smile before. 

“Why’s that then?” 

“I’m moving to London!”


End file.
